Maybe Baby
by House-less
Summary: A story told in a series of drabbles. Huddy for the moment, will also include Rachel and Wilson, etc. Cuddy and House are having a baby, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Tell me something.**

''Do you want to tell me something?''

''Yes. I'm tired and moody so whatever this is for, it'd better be quick.''

''I know the symptoms, I'm a doctor too.''

''House...''

''Are you pregnant?''

''What?''

She turned to look at him. They both paused.

''This bump of yours tells me everything, Cuddy.''

''Oh, right? And is it telling you that I hadn't eaten anything healthy since you moved in?''

''I moved in today...''

''That's what I said.''

She gave the hand that had been caressing her abdomen a gentle pat and adjusted her position so she nestle her back comfortably against his torso. They closed their eyes.

''Am I really fat?''

''Just enough to be carrying a baby burger.''

''We both know that what's going to come out isn't a burger. At least... Not completely.''

''Ugh.''

She chuckled. Mission accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.** _ **'They'.**_

''Are you going to help me?''

''My being here is an emotional support.''

''Well, I'm not sure that -

He looked at the ceiling as she once more threw out the content of her stomach and started counting the flies on it. It ended up to be very quick since there was no fly on the ceiling. Taping his cane on the floor in rhythm, he considered the color of the bathroom instead. He thought they'd paint it differently, maybe a shade of blue. He stopped his fashion designer's monologue and considered her. _They_. Since when did he start thinking in plural?

''I'm never eating your food again.''  
''We all ate it and we're not making so much drama. And you said you liked it.''

There was a pause.

''Oh my God, you really are...''  
''Don't restart that.''

He considered her.

''I told you, it was the lasagna.''

''For the love of the Lord, Cuddy.''

''Stop, I'll start thinking you believe in him.''

''Yeah, nice try. You'll have to tell me sometime you know?''

''There is nothing to t... Wait. Why aren't you freaking out?''

''Because what you have is a gastro, silly.''

He put his hand on the top of her hair for a second and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

So a few days ago a friend gave me a prompt and I made it so it fits this story. Thank you, Babe, and sorry I didn't write it earlier. Thanks for the feedback, especially the very kind ''guest'', it means a lot for me that you liked it. Enjoy this one! :)

* * *

 **3\. On and off.**

''What?''

He sighed. Again. Loudly.

''I've never in my life seen something more boring.''

''Why do I have the feeling that it's what you say everytime I choose the movie?''

''Because it's what I say everytime you choose the movie.''

They sighed in unison. Cuddy watched the TV and House watched her watching it. And eating popcorn. She looked adorable and he wanted to kiss her.

''Can you sacrifice ten seconds of your stupid movie to kiss me?''

She ignored him. For a split second.

''Fine. I start counting from now.''

She lost count when she felt his tongue against hers and his heartbeats melt with hers.

''Thank you.''

She resisted a minute before climbing on him, brushing away his grin with a kiss.

''Anything turns you on.''

''Make me a baby.''

He pushed her so she laid on the couch with him on top.

''Nothing turns you off, huh.''

''Nope!''

He lowered himself to her ear's level to add, ''And I already did.''

He kissed her before she could contradict him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. It could be fun.**

"Why do you suddenly want a baby?"

"Don't know. It could be fun."

" _Fun_ is not what it should be. You're not taking it seriously."

"Maybe because it shouldn't be taken seriously. We don't even know for sure yet."

"You know what it'd mean, right?"

"I'd rather skip the part where you tell me the sudden, huge, scary amount of responsibilities that a baby would bring."

"I assume you already know."

"The snorting creature in the next room gives me a vague idea, yea."

"She has a name. And a _second_ baby isn't going to make it any easier. Are you ready for this? And most importantly, do you want this?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Well, apart of running away, which is out of the question, no."

"So I suppose this conversation is over."

"You really want her to be pregnant."

He watched his friend, seeming to realize it at the very same time with Wilson. Maybe he wanted it. And maybe he was just curious. He chose to believe the latter. Getting up, he picked the two empty bottles of beer.

"Wanna more? Cuddy wouldn't allow us to drink around once the hormones start to show up."

Wilson nodded knowingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. See.**

"So..."

They both sat on the couch, with her in the middle. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Rachel frowned, concentrated. Her pout reflected such a concentration that one would believe that she was actually thinking of a way to end the Israeli-Palestinian conflict.

"A little sister."

Silence. Only perplexed looks were shared between the two adults while the younger one was grinning, apparently finding her idea amazing.

"Why?"

Cuddy looked at him, not hiding her surprise. During the past days, he'd joked about her being pregnant; and she let go. But now, it wasn't a joke anymore. Not when her daughter was included and he didn't retract when she brought up the subject. Now, it was frightening the hell out of her.

"Because it's fun! I'll play with her like Doris with her little sister!"

"I play with you."

His pout made the little girl bit her lip, and a smile appear on Cuddy's lips; but it didn't reach her eyes for some reason.

"We'll play all together," she tried.

"Hum."

He looked at Cuddy who kept silent during their exchange.

"Your birthday is in a week, hun. A little sister would take more time to come," she eventually said.

"How much?"

"Nine months."

"I'll wait Mum!"

"We'll talk about it later, baby."

She jumped in place when House got up abruptly, heading to the kitchen as he announced he'd pick some cookies for the afternoon snake. "See," he whispered when he walked past Cuddy. The rest of the sentence, _'you're the only one who doesn't want it'_ died in his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Let's test.**

''You don't want to have a baby with me.''

''What?''

''It's the third time you refuse to do the test. I think starting to have doubts is legit.''

''There is nothing to do a test for, it has nothing to do with you.''

''Yeah, you're just a month late and have a two weeks gastroenteritis.''

''It's called menopause. You would know that, even if you weren't a doctor.''

''You really don't want this baby, do you?''

''I... House. A baby with you is something I would _love_ to have. It's just too early for this. Hell, I was about to ask you when we weren't even together.''

''And back then, it wasn't too early? Oh, but you didn't ask anyway.''

''Why do you insist that much?''

''Knowing is better than not knowing, right?''

''In this case, we know. I am not pregnant, House.''

She got up, leaving him staring at the pregnancy test onto the dinner table.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Sunday's nap.**

She moved slightly when she felt the mattress behind her get heavy as he sat then laid on it.

''So we're not mad anymore?''

He brought her closer to his chest.

''Of course we are. But that doesn't mean we should skip Sunday's nap.''

It'd become their habit, every Sunday afternoon, they'd nap together after Rachel slept, too.

She kept her remark about how he could've napped anywhere else and nestled against him, humming her approval.

''Pervert.''

''I would put my hand on your stomach but you'd start your I-am-not-pregnant -speech again. I just love your intestines, you know.''

She bit her lip, feeling guilty for rejecting him like she's done. He never expressed clearly that he didn't want kids, he just was _'not the kind of guy who'd want kids'_ and she felt bad for not giving him a chance. That was partly because she feared rejection, too.

''I love you.''

He felt her heart race for a second under his hand.

''Humor me.''

''I'm serious.''

''I know.''

Silence.

''I want a baby with you, House.''

He mumbled undecipherable words, his face hidden in her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Cupcake.**

''So I heard the cake was in the oven.''

''No, I just put it in the freez... You're not talking about that cake.''

Wilson nodded with a knowing smile.

''You heard right. And stop comparing my baby to food, you two.''

''Fetus.''

''I think I prefer when you compare it to food.''

House forced a grin as she did just the same.

''I'll call Rachel.''

* * *

''What is this?"

The little girl pointed at the little photograph in her hands. Her birthday gift. It was black and white and a little shade of grey was in the middle, just a little form.

''You said you wanted a little sister, right? This is a picture of her.''

''But... Where is she?''

''In mama's belly. And we don't know if it's a girl yet.''

Rachel looked at House, nodding even if she didn't get how her little sister was in her mother's stomach. But she trusted him.

''Now you'll have to wait till it's big enough to play with you!''

''With Howse too?''

She looked hopefully at them.

''Why just House?''

''You jealous?''

Cuddy shrugged, getting up and ignoring his smirk.

''Let's find Wilson or there will be no cake left for us.''


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Phone calls.**

''House...''

He filled his lungs with air and kept a straight face as the murmur coming from his girlfriend from the other side of the phone was everything but reassuring.

''I'm sorry... I know you're busy but...''

''Are you going to tell me sometime soon?''

''I... If you could come, because...''

''What? Is it the baby?''

''No. The baby is fine, House. I just... Want ice-cream.''

He could feel her bit guiltily her lip, he knew she wasn't happy with scaring him. So he breathed heavily not to yell at her for scaring the hell out of him.

''Which flavor?''

''Strawberry.''

He nodded as she could see him. There was a pause.

''You said 'baby'.''

''No I didn't.''

''You did.''

''Maybe I did.''

She maybe couldn't see his smile buy she definitely could sense it as it adorned her face, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Truths... And lies.**

"You don't want this baby."

"Here we go again..."

She massaged her temples with one hand and put the cup of coffee she had in the other one onto the table.

"How many time do I have to repeat that I'm alright?"

"I spend the major part of my day diagnosing people and you think I can't see that something is going wrong with my girlfriend? You're having a baby blues and you didn't even give birth."

"I'm fine."

"If it's me ..."

"I am _fine,_ House."

The tone of the conversation was beginning to change, they could see the argument coming.

"I accepted the idea of having another baby, made eveything I could to be sure both of you are having everything you need, took care of Rachel when you were too tired and it's still not enough. I'm a little lost here."

"It's not about you ..."

"Ha, so you admit that it's about _something_. Tell me."

''Well, if you insist. I don't want this baby.''

It was a lie.

''Great, because I don't want it either.''

It was a lie.

''Great, because I'm not sure who the father is.''

He looked at her, lost.

He thought of his father. Was it... History repeating itself?

''What...''

Words died in his throat.

She bit her lip, realizing what she just said.

''Oh no. Don't jump to conclusions. I didn't cheat on you.''

''Oh yeah, another man's sperm just jumped into -

''Lucas. He proposed the night before Trenton and obviously we... I... I don't remember if...''

''I think I'll pass the details.''

''I don't want another man's baby, House.''

''I... Need some time.''

He took his keys and headed to the door. She took her head in her hands.

* * *

A/N: Cuddy hasn't been really excited about the whole baby thing throughout the story so... There's the reason. Things are gonna get better. Thanks for following the story :)


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Hi.**

''Hi.''

A week had passed since that evening.

''Hi.''

He walked in her office, closing the distance between them. They hadn't ignored each other at work but kept it professional. It hadn't worked out that well.

''Patient is unstable, we need a room in the ICU.''

''I'll see what I can do.''

''OK.''

''I'll get back to you.''

''If it's before my patient dies, I'll be glad.''

''Sure. You're finished?''

''I am finished. Was gonna go.''

''You're not. I want us to talk.''

''Pointless. For now.''

They stared at each other for a long moment.

''Okay.''

He watched her touching distractedly her five months baby bump, like she always did when she was insecure; he wondered if she was aware of that. He wanted to touch it, too. He would've if the circumstances were different. Instead, he nodded and limped out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Baby steps.**

"You'll tell him?"

"No. Not until we've figured who the father is."

"He'd want to be here during the pregnancy."

"He'd be involved for probably nothing."

"Wouldn't I? I'd be waiting for another man's baby."

She sighed, regretting the second she entered his office.

"House, this is not about him. I want to know which role you're willing to play in all this... Mess."

He watched her caress her belly, lost in thought. "It's a miracle that I made it to the sixth month..."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Then what? You leave until we know? Then you come back as if nothing happened?"

He looked at her, and she saw that he was as hurt as she was.

"Tell me when you know."

She was going to exit the room but stopped. "I need to know if I can count on you on this."

He nodded, she left the office. It wasn't much, but they felt that things were falling into place.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Come over.**

"Where's Howse?"

She looked at her, taken aback by her question. He hasn't shown up since that day, a week ago. Her daughter remembering him and asking for him surprised her, she hasn't asked about Lucas' departure six months ago.

"He's ... Busy."

"When will he come?"

The little girl looked up at her, her arm still wrapped around her belly.

"I'll ask him, hon'."

Rachel nodded, satisfied with that and put her head back on Cuddy's bump. They watched silently the rest of the movie.

* * *

House sat down on his chair with a loud sigh, massaging his thigh when he settled correctly. He was in more pain than usual, and it wasn't only due to his patient's current state. He took his thinking red ball. A post-it was on it.

" _Rachel asked for you. Thought you'd pass by, for diner ... forget it. Do your clinic duty."_

He didn't know why his lips curved up in a tiny, quick smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi,

It's been forever. I'm sorry. Thank you for your support, I hope you still enjoy the story. :)

* * *

 **14\. Time.**

He counted to five before ringing. Both behaviors were unusual. But nothing was normal at the moment. He heard her footsteps - heavy, because of the weight she carried.

"Hi," she saluted him, unable to hide her surprise and the relief at his sight. He came.

"Where's the minion?"

He didn't wait for her answer and entered the House, searching for Rachel. He came for her, after all.

"You like?" Cuddy asked, gesturing towards his plate.

"Yeah."

And he directed his attention to the little girl before him for the rest of the evening.

"You don't stay?" Rachel asked when he put on his jacket.

"Nope, I've got some things to handle."

She pouted, but quickly, she smiled at him and wished him goodnight before she headed to her bedroom; not without making him promise he'd visit soon.

"Thank you."

He nodded and headed out, leaving behind him the life he wanted. But it wasn't time yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Little Secrets.**

"Howse?"

He looked down at her, his eyes questioning. He resumed hooking his scarf around his neck as he saw her about to speak.

"Why do you always go before Mummy's here?"

"Because," he started, leaning slightly toward the little girl. "She shouldn't know I come here," he continued.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously, making him frown.

It'd been three weeks since Cuddy told him about the eventuality of Lucas being the father of the baby she carried. A week since he'd been visiting Rachel before Cuddy came back home. He refused to admit it but he missed her. And she wasn't even his daughter.

"Because," he said, before his thoughts went too far, "it's a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yep. That's why you have not to tell you mother about it."

"I promise!" she said, chuckling. The situation, the fact that they had a secret amused her.

Rolling his eyes at her pinkie finger, he sealed their agreement because he knew it was the only way she would keep her mouth shut about his visits. "See ya."


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Lecture.**

"This is the fifth time you lecture me," House said, rolling his eyes as he put his beer on the table in front of him.

"Up to you to make it the last," his friend shrugged, sitting correctly on the couch.

He looked at him. Wilson looked serious as ever.

"You're really gonna miss the pregnancy because of a _possibility_?"

"You don't know what it is to live with the thought -

He didn't continue, shaking his head and taking a long sip of his beer. It was still too messy in his head.

"When the baby will be here, it'll turn out it's yours and you'll wish you were there during the pregnancy."

"You don't know that. What if -

"What if it's not yours? Rachel isn't either."

"You know it's not the same thing."

"Then it'll be over? Just like that?"

House got up, heading to the door. Escape was easier. Even if he wouldn't be able to escape his own thoughts.

"House!" Wilson shouted. "You need to talk to her."

"Save the drama for your mama!" he shouted back as he closed the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi!

Thank you guys for the support, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 **17.** **Decisions.**

He looked up at the empty sky. His fist tightened on the phone, the fingers of his other hand massaging his thigh. His cane was laying beside him on the front porch of Cuddy's house.

It'd been three days since he and Wilson had _talked_. What his friend had told him wouldn't get out of his head.

He ended up deciding he'd just live in the moment and see what happens. But it was easier to say than to do.

'' _Mummy! The baby's moving!'' he heard the little voice coming from the inside._

He decided he didn't want to miss that anymore.

''You home?'' he asked when she answered the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Home.**

The door cracked open.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

"Rachel's in the kitchen," she said, gesturing to the room. "Uh, you came to see her?" Cuddy added, seeing his confusion.

"Howse!" exclaimed the little girl running down the corridor.

"Hi," House greeted her when she arrived to the door.

"But Mummy's here!" Rachel murmured, alarmed, her hands on her mouth.

" 's okay," he reassured her, winking in her direction.

"House?"

"Uh, came to visit once or twice while you weren't here," came awkwardly his explanation.

"Right," Cuddy said, unable to suppress a hint of a smile. His presence there, however, troubled her.

"Can we talk?" House asked, shifting nervously from one leg to another.

She hesitated.

"Yea. Why don't you come in?"


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Talk.**

She leaned her back against the wall in the corridor and looked at him blankly. She didn't know what to think and, more importantly, what _he_ was going to say.

She looked at her daughter playing in the living room after she's finished telling House about her day.

"You maybe want to sit," he advised, gesturing to her baby bump. He noticed it was small compared to other women after five months of pregnancy and couldn't help himself but feel guilty.

"Coffee?" she offered.

* * *

"It wouldn't change a thing."

Cuddy looked at him with quizzical glance.

"She/he/whatever's father is. I don't care -

"You say that now ..."

"Can you once in your life think about _now_?" he replied, getting up and coming closer to her. He seemed tired to no end.

She leaned further on the countertop. He was right. And she was willing to let him in as long as he'd be there.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"And ... _now_ what?"

"Now, I go home, take a shower and catch up on my sleep. We okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Good," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"i know it's difficult for you too," she reassured him, caressing his forearms. "Now go before I sequestrate you."

He smiled warmly though still a bit shyly at her. She reflected his smile and it was hard to control herself from coming closer to him.

They walked down the corridor.

"Bye Chipmunk," he saluted the girl watching TV now.

"Bye," Rachel waved vaguely at him, absorbed by her Disney Cartoon.

* * *

"I ... Have a rendezvous with the gynecologist tomorrow at five to know the sex of the baby. Thought you'd want to know," she eventually said as he was leaving for the night.

She saw him pause, think for a second. "At five you said?"


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. It's an Alien.**

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked, walking to her rhythm through the corridor to the elevator.

"No. Actually," Cuddy said, entering the elevator with him. "I'll go with -

"You're entering _who's the Daddy_ competition too?" House asked. He was already in the elevator.

Wilson blinked several times, looking repeatedly at both of them.

"Why do I wast my time with you two ..." he sighed, though, he was smiling. "Behave from now on," he said, exiting the elevator.

He smirked, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"It's an Alien," he said, seriously.

"House."

Cuddy looked around the waiting room to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"I know, listen to me. Our genes combined -

"Gregory House."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up. Behave."

"We'll see that when we find out when it gets out of -" The glare Cuddy cost him stopped him from adding a word. He didn't see her smile as she shook exasperatedly her head.

* * *

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the gynecologist announced, still looking closely at the screen.

"It's a girl," House countered her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I know a vagina when I see it."

"Hou-se."

He only shrugged, muttering he was right. Cuddy let her head fall onto the examination table. Though she showed exasperation, she was truly happy to see him involved. Happy he was there. He seemed happy, too. She remembered what he'd said about thinking about the present moment and thought it wasn't that bad. Definitely not.

"I think Dr. House is right ..." the doctor said, pausing the image on the screen and zooming it. "It was a finger," she laughed.

They looked at Cuddy; House was smirking with an eyebrow raised and the gynecologist seemed amused. She sighed.

"I guess we'll find out when it'll get out."


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. Learning to love.**

"You could have known earlier," he said quietly, turning to the left.

"I still don't know."

He looked at her with an exasperated pout.

"I didn't want to get attached to... her," she said after a while. She put her hand on her stomach. "Not before I got sure I wouldn't lose her.''

''Technically, you're 23 weeks pregnant and -

''I got it, '' she interrupted him. ''I just needed time to -" She made a pause to find the right word. ''To love her.''

House looked at her silently.

''I wanted a baby for so long and now that I have - almost have it, it... it just felt wrong.''

She didn't explain why, she knew she hadn't to. He'd understand her silences more than any word she could say. She looked out the window.

''And now it doesn't?''

''Dunno. It depends.''

''I'll love her either way you know.'' She looked at him. ''Because it's _yours._ ''

''Yea.''

She really hoped it'd be still true in three months.

''Now, get out of my car,'' he ordered in an over serious tone, parking the car in Cuddy's hallway.

''House, this is _my_ car.''

'' _So_ , sleep in _your_ car, I'll take the bed,'' he announced, getting out of the car.

She rolled her eyes and followed him, thinking about how good she felt now that she talked with him about _that._


	22. Chapter 22

**22\. Human Touch**

He looked at her. Insistently. She was sitting on the couch, some files were next to her and onto the coffee table but she wasn't paying attention to them, too focused on her baby bump.

She was twenty-four weeks pregnant now. For her, it was quite an accomplishment.

He approached her.

"She's stubborn," he said, as he sat next to her.

"She's tough."

There was a pause.

"Congratulations, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks. You too," Cuddy murmured, caressing her womb.

He opened his arms, welcoming her against his chest. She tucked her feet under herself and nuzzled her nose against his neck, humming his scent. He kept watching her, stopping a little to contemplate the evidence of the life growing inside her and couldn't help but feel a wave of affection toward both of them.

She loved when they were quiet like that.

It was difficult for both of them, but she was happy they were going through it together and appreciated every moment of peace.

"She's moving," she said after a moment of welcomed silence, inviting him to touch her belly.

"You getting out yet so I can shag mommy again?" he said, putting his hand onto Cuddy's belly for the first time in a month.

He always dismissed his real feelings with sassy comments but she knew better.

* * *

 **N/A: it seems obvious to me but I realized it wouldn't be for everyone so here are some notes that may help: once the 24th week of pregnancy is reached, the fetus can be born and live. In the last chapter, Cuddy explained to House why she didn't get involved in the pregnancy that much (knowing its gender and etc.) and that's why he tells her that she could've known it earlier. I'm sorry, confused '** ** _Reader'._** **I hope you guys still love the story so far.**

 **Also, this chapter is for Parijan Taiyou. You wanted her (me?) to let him touch her belly. ;***


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. Fairy Tales**

''Alice? Like, _Alice in wonderland?_ '' she puffed, taking a sip of her green tea.

''At least it's not attached to misfortune. Like, oh, Sophie!'' he quipped, attacking back.

''Cute. I like Sophie.''

''I like Alice.''

They were arguing for half an hour now.

''Ah, ha. Let the Chipmunk choose,'' House decided as he saw Rachel entering the living room.

''Rach, come here Honey,'' Cuddy called her, defiantly eyeing House.

The little girl looked at both of them awkwardly and made the few steps that separated her from the couch.

''Pick one: Alice in wonderland or Sophie's Misfortune?'' he asked her as she looked at them with big questioning eyes.

''Oh no. Not like that, she won't be objective choosing based on the cartoon itself,'' Cuddy cut him off. ''Hon, we're choosing a name for little sis' and want your help.''

''Alice or Sophie?'' House said impatielty.

The only response they received was Rachel blinking several times.

''Come on. It's not maths. Choose one.''

She considered her choices a moment.

''Alice,'' she finally said, climbing on her mother's lap and curling up against her belly. ''Like Alice in wonderland. It's cool! Right, Mom?''

''Sophie's cool too,'' Cuddy replied, ignoring House's satisfied attitude.

''Alice's better!''

''She's on my side, don't try,'' he told her, earning a glance.

''I still can name my baby whatever I want,'' Cuddy said, making a face. ''I'm sorry, not what I meant,'' she quickly added when she saw his joyful expression fade.

''I know. So... Can I guilt you into naming her like _I_ want?'' he replied, chuckling.

''Jerk.''

He smirked.


	24. Chapter 24

**24\. Involved.**

A hand on her waist to support at least partly the weight of her 26 weeks baby bump, Cuddy walked down the corridor, ready to yell at House.

He always did that: go out and come back two minutes later because he forgot something - and his keys.

She exhaled before opening the door.

"Hou -

"I was in the neighborhood and -

The both froze. He looked down at her belly before their eyes met again.

"Lisa, I ..."

She sighed. Loudly. He pointed at her belly.

"Is it -

"It is not, Lucas," she said, running her hand over her forehead. "I'm with House now," she added as he clearly wasn't believing her.

"How long," he asked, not ready to give up yet. " _How long?"_

"The day we broke up," she admitted. She owed him the truth.

"And ..." he asked, gesturing to her belly, disgust painted all over his face.

"26 weeks."

He had a bitter laugh.

"You don't know whose it is, right?"

There was no point in denying. Cuddy remained silent, patting rhythmically on the wooden door frame. She realized she didn't let him in.

"See where your slutty behavior led you?"

He jumped in place when she slammed the door shut in his face.

"This isn't over!" she heard him shoot as she leaned on the door, trying to keep her balance. And not to cry.


	25. Chapter 25

**25\. It suits you.**

"What?"

"What?"

"You look thoughtful."

She thought about telling him about Lucas' visit that morning but she thought better of it.

"I'm just tired."

As to emphasize her words, she yawned and arched her back. He observed her. She looked healthy. Tired but healthy. Better than a week ago. And her baby bump significantly grew in size during the last few days.

"It suits you. Being pregnant," he found himself saying as she sat back on the couch.

''You too," Cuddy replied.

"Not the answer I expected but thanks," he shrugged, taking distractedly a sip of his herbal tea - she insisted he drank it with her - and softly chuckling.

"Being a father, I meant."

"Technically, I'm not yet."

"Killjoy," she called him. He stuck out his tongue at her. "You're already Rachel's," she added after a while. ''In a way.''

"I'm flattered you think that watching bad cartoons while eating bad food with her is called fatherhood.''

They looked at each other, their heads pressed against the back of the couch.

''I'm too strict, she needs the time off she gets with you.''

''Can you say that again while I'm filming? I need proofs for the next time you yell at us for that.''

''No,'' she grinned. ''And we'll talk about that pirates cartoon and junk food later.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Whatever.''


	26. Chapter 26

**26\. Time bomb.**

''You have a minute ?''

He put down his thinking ball, looked at her; her eyes' level was lower than usual because she wore flat shoes.

''I do.''

''You were... on a case?''

''No. I was bored.''

''Oh. How about helping in the ER? Great distraction. ''

''I'll pass. This is why you here?''

''Uh. Hum. Well, not exactly... Yesterday...''

He settled correctly in his chair.

''I took the day off, remember. Lucas showed up and, well, he eventually feels involved in the whole baby thing now.''

He swallowed his surprise and put on a casual face. ''Well, I'm surprised he didn't find out about it earlier.''

''What? So you don't have any problem with him knowing?''

''I have a problem with _him._ What did he say?''

''That he wouldn't just let go, something like that.''

''Well, too bad he doesn't seem to see that he couldn't give you an orgasm, let alone knock you up.''

''House.''

''Say it's not true.''

''What I'm saying is, I don't want him to get involved and if so, I don't want it to affect us.''

''It won't.''

And as to emphasize his statement and as her lower lip trembled, he got up and limped toward her, bringing her closer. He closed his eyes, praying it was a nightmare. He kissed her reassuringly. But as their lips parted, he felt something was wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

**27\. Run away.**

"I don't like that look."

She was finishing her night routine when he appeared in the door frame, leaning against it and looking at her. He said nothing.

"What's wrong?" she insisted.

"Nothing."

She chuckled bitterly and shook her head. "Of course."

House walked rapidly to the closet and took clean pajamas. He turned to her, opened his mouth as to say something but kept silent. He finally made his way to the adjacent bathroom.

"I know it's a lot to take but -

"But what? It'll be okay?" He looked at her, standing in front of him. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the bathtub. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"You're not sure of _what_?"

"I know what it's like to be raised by someone who's not your father, okay?"

"You're not your father. We've talked about it. What changed?"

"I don't know. It's ... too much. I don't want her to be miserable because her father doesn't love her."

"House, you wouldn't hurt anyone's child," she contested, her tone less harsh. She sat down beside him.

"I don't know if not _physically_ hurting her would be enough to ... I don't know. I guess I'm gonna -

"Run away? _Again_?" she exploded, turning to face him and looking at him in the eye. Her eyes were getting humid. "You think I don't want to run away? But I can't, I'm ... stuck," she said, looking at her belly. "I don't even know how I made it to the seventh month with all the stress I'm on. I need fucking meds to sleep, House. You're not the only one who's struggling here."

She crossed her arms around her baby bump, out of breath.

"I know, right?" he said gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's ... nice to talk about it," she replied, taking his hand. "But I won't take you back again if you let me go."

"I won't."

He squeezed her hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**28\. Stretch marks.**

"Gimme," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

After their little talk, Cuddy regained the bedroom, letting him put on his pajamas while she finished her night routine.

She handed him the cream in her hand and let him apply it onto her bare abdomen. She couldn't really remember the last time he directly touched her bump, it was starting to overwhelm her.

House put a little quantity of the cream and gently massaged her skin with his skilled, long fingers. In moments like this, everything seemed to be alright and although they became rare, he secretly cherished them.

"What is this?" he asked, his hands keeping their circular movements.

"Stretch marks cream, House," Cuddy said, as if it was so obvious it was stupid not to know.

"Women ..." he mumbled, because her - actually smoother than any pregnant woman he ever met - skin was fine just the way it was. And so he told her.

"You won't say that when I'll have sagging skin after she's born."

"My scar doesn't bother you."

"Touché. But I like my skin smooth."

He shrugged, finished his work and put his hand against her baby bump, murmuring a _gimme five_ to it.

"That actually was her foot," he said, hiding his excitement when he felt the baby responding to his touch.

She smiled to him. They were going to be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

**29\. Neon art.**

" _Alice, why would you leave Wonderland?_ ," she read on the wall. She approached House who was fixing the last neon letter to the wall above Alice's cradle. A hand on her lower back, the other caressing Rachel's hair, she smiled. "You really are sure we're naming her Alice, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you like it. Been workin' hard on it."

"I like the color," she said, watching him as he lighted up the neon art. A beautiful shade of purple enveloped the room.

"I have one too!" Rachel excitedly said, inciting her mother to look at the other side of the room.

There was, indeed, another neon art on the opposite wall, just above Rachel's bed.

" _Captain Rachel_?" Cuddy read, amused.

"Howse says I'm a captain now! And little sis' is the slave!" the girl explained, looking at House in a tell-her-it's-true way.

"The slave ..." she repeated, addressing an exasperated look to House. He suppressed a laugh. "I like ... the deco."

He smiled at her warmly; a smile that anyone would've missed as it vanished as soon as it appeared through his beard, but she knew better.

"Now, I need help over there. To ... sort all the stuff after our shopping panic."

They'd spent the day at the mall after they'd realized they didn't prepare anything for the baby's room. Or for the baby, for that matter.

Rachel being Rachel and House being a big baby, thy ended up buying everything with cartoons on it - half what was in the store.

"Can't do anything by herself ..." he not so quietly mumbled, following her to the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: I did not invent the neon art that says "Alice, why would you leave Wonderland?", I've seen it somewhere on Facebook.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**30\. Names.**

''Name her Madeleine if you want,'' he said, folding a tiny blouse as they were arguing for the umpteenth time about the girl's name.

They were sat at the table in the living room, organizing the baby's clothes after they finished with the furniture in her shared room with Rachel - Cuddy watched his big hands fold the tiny clothes most of the time.

''I want her to have my name.''

She looked up at him. He continued his task nonchalantly. She swallowed the emotion that started to overwhelm her.

''Madeleine House. Sounds nice.''

''You really want her to hate us.''

''Why Alice?''

''Why not?''

'' _Why?_ ''

''I always _loved_ Alice in Wonderland. I've been a member in save-little-Alice-club since I was fourteen,'' he seriously said. ''Everyone names their daughter Alice, it's a pact.''

''And you sacrificed rabbits and tortured black cats on Sunday afternoons?''

''We broke clocks too,'' he added in a deep, mysterious voice.

''And the real reason?''

''I don't get why there should be a reason, I just like the damn name.''

''Okay.''

''Okay?'' he repeated, not believing she gave up so easily.

''Yes, okay. Let's name her Alice House.''

* * *

 **N/A: heeey! Same story, different title! I changed it because I felt like it wasn't that suitable for the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**31\. The letter.**

A thick sealed envelop was on the coffee table. It waited there all day, among other letters that had to be opened. Cuddy had spent the afternoon working on her couch.

"You could help me," she said to the man next to her, sighing. She'd just finished replying to the last mail.

House looked at her and lazily took the pill of letters and handed it to her.

"I don't even open my own emails," he said when she cast him a dark look.

She sighed and started skimming through the letters. Most of them were just ads or bills. One, though, restrained her attention.

"It's anonymous."

"You've got secret admirers even now?" he joked, half-concentrated on his TV show.

"You mean I can't be desirable now?" she asked, an eyebrow arched as she opened the envelop.

"I mean, you're settled down."

"Am I?"

But she didn't care about his answer - if he answered anyway. She fixed intensely the zip lock bag she found in the envelop, disgusted.

"What the," House said disbelievingly, thinking it was a bad joke from some sick guy.

House took the little note that came with it with a confused look.

 _"I thought about you._

 _-L."_

It accompanied, in fact, a sperm sample.

"I'll kill him."

"No," she managed to say. She had a hand on her belly and the other on his forearm. "I need you. I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

 _ **Happy holidays everyone!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**32\. Biohazard.**

She watched him rub his thigh for what seemed to be the first time in months. She wondered if she had been too busy managing her own stress and problems that she didn't notice his. Or did he hide it from her.

"You threw it?" he asked her, slightly startling her as she was deep in thought. She leaned against the worktop.

"Uh-hum."

"In the trash? You don't realize it's a biohazard? I'd be surprised if he knew how to conserve this shit."

She chuckled a bit, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Soon we'll be having little monsters wandering in town," she added.

"The one we're creating is well enough," House said. His hand stopped the massage but it remained still on his thigh. He shifted a bit on the chair he was sitting on and looked at her.

They were joking, but both of them knew how serious the situation was. "Feeling better?" he asked after a moment.

"I'll be fine when all this will be over."

"If it's his -

"House, I'm not ready for this discussion. He's trying to destabilize us, let's not give him this pleasure."

"You know it's not about him."

Cuddy looked away. They remained silent for a moment.

"I think I'd want her anyway."

She tried to smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello!

Here we go with the 33rd chapter! Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts :)

* * *

 **33\. Dad.**

''She's going to call me dad?''

She smiled in the dark, shut her eyes tighter.

''Why do you always have to make the simplest things complicated?'' she responded, amusement in her voice. The uncertainty in his voice made her heart melt.

He moved a bit, bringing her closer to his chest. He circled her with an arm, careful not to touch her belly as the baby got all excited when he did so and wouldn't let Cuddy sleep.

''I wasn't talking about Alice.''

It took Cuddy a few seconds to understand what he meant.

''Then, you're not asking the right person.''

''Okay,'' House said. He had her approval.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello!

Thanks for the feedback guys :) I hope you enjoy the coming chapters! - they're a prompt (though I'd say a helpful and much needed bunch of ideas since she's better than me when it's Hachel) from my friend, IndyStarkJr. Thaaank xx

* * *

 **34.** **Mac &Cheese.**

''It's sticky!''

''Yea,'' House approved. ''And your mother is gonna make me clean it with my teeth,'' he added, muttering under his breath.

He gave her a glare. She was knelt on a chair beside him, puffing. He found himself thinking that she was the only thing still right in their life. He grinned down at her.

''Where's mom?''

''Buying stuff for Wilson's birthday party.''

House added milk to the pasta and kept stirring.

''Uncle Wilson,'' Rachel corrected, eyebrows raised in a way that reminded him of Cuddy.

He looked at her with amusement, thinking of a smart-ass remark about how it was futile to attach such importance to nicknames when he remembered his late night conversation with Cuddy.

''You don't call me uncle House,'' he said instead.

''You are not my uncle,'' Rachel stated with confusion.

''True.''

He didn't insist more, though he wanted to. He wanted to know what place he had in her life but preferred to wait.

He turned off the stove and declared, Gordon-Ramsay-style, ''Here. Let's add a _lot_ of cheese now.''


	35. Chapter 35

**35\. Happy birthday!**

"Fourth time it rings. Unknown number."

He stretched his hand toward her, showing her the phone.

Cuddy sighed, put aside the plate in her hands and took the phone. But when she was about to leave the kitchen, he grabbed her waist. He smiled at how her baby bump created a distance between their bodies. "How long has it been since we had a real kiss?"

"Err... This morning."

"Killjoy."

"Take these while I answer," she said with a chuckle before giving him a small peck on the lips.

House watched her leave the kitchen before he took the desserts and headed to the living room. They were spending the evening with Wilson, since it was his birthday.

"It was the hospital," Cuddy announced as she sat on the couch beside Wilson.

House was about to say he didn't ask about it but thought better of it.

"Now turn off that thing and let's get over with this," House cracked, gesturing to the gifts on the coffee table, right beside Cuddy's chocolate mousse.


	36. Chapter 36

**Heey! Apologize for the delay, guys. Here we go again.**

 **36\. Rose.**

House put his keys onto the little table in the hall and sighed contently. He was home.

''Someone sent you these,'' he said, leaning on the bathroom's door frame.

She closed the washing machine and turned around to see what he was holding.

''Oh.''

He shrugged, handed her the flowers.

'' _Get well soon. Kisses for you and the baby. Lucia_ ,'' she read on the card that came with it.

''Who's that?''

''A friend of mine.''

''She's lesbian?''

''She's nice.''

'Doesn't mean she can't be gay,'' he stubbornly said.

She thoughtfully caressed her belly, decided she wouldn't enter his game and approached him. ''You hungry?'' she asked, kissing him lightly before walking past him.

That night, she found a single rose on her nightstand.


	37. Chapter 37

**37\. Paddington.**

Cuddy sighed contently, inhaled the calming odor of her herbal tea. She was six weeks away from delivery and was on vacation due to her risky pregnancy.

She could get used to the calm, stress-free days although she missed her hospital.

Cuddy smiled widely at her little girl, sat next to her on the couch. She was telling her about the movies afternoon she spent with House.

''Paddington is sooo cool! Dad said we'll buy the DVD and watch it everyday with you!'' Rachel said excitedly.

 _How thoughtful of hi... Dad?_

''You mean House?'' Cuddy asked, not sure she heard her well.

Her daughter shrugged. ''He doesn't reply when I call him Howse. He said I should call him what kids call their dads!''

''And you don't mind?''

Rachel shook vigorously her head and told her House had asked the same question, looking at her like she was an alien.

Cuddy had a smile that vanished at the thought that what they were slowly building could be destroyed in a few weeks.


	38. Chapter 38

**38\. SMS.**

'' _I see that you like the flowers._ ''

Cuddy took a double check at the sender's number.

Lucas.

She should've guessed.

She felt the urge to sit down and do a relaxation session - bless yoga classes.

She choked back her tears and focused on her breathing.

''What do you think you're doing?'' she yelled on the phone, after reassembling enough courage and calm to dial his number.

''I thought you'd like the little attention,'' he shrugged her anger off.

''I don't want your attention. Give me some rest, right?''

''I don't know why House can be around you and the baby and I can't. I have just the same chances to be the father.''

''Maybe, but I'm with _him,_ and the baby's father's identity isn't going to change that.''

''He told you that?''

The sarcasm in his voice made her face turn red.

''Leave the fuck us live.''

And she hung up.

She thought a second of telling House what happened but decided against it. He'd get mad for nothing.

As she got up from the couch, she felt a stifling pain in her abdomen.


	39. Chapter 39

**39\. On the verge.**

"Thanks for coming."

She winced when pain prevented her from sitting on the bed.

"Lay down for a moment," Wilson advised her, putting a cup of herbal tea on her nightstand.

"Thanks."

She smiled at him.

"Tell me what happened," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I almost had a miscarriage, Wilson."

" _Why?_ "

She looked up at him, her hand caressing her belly.

 _Oh no, not that look._

''Lucas. He thinks the baby's gonna get us back together.''

He had half a smirk and put a reassuring hand on hers. ''You'll be just fine.''

''Thank you.''

He nodded, got up and told her he was going to let her rest.

''Wilson?''

He looked at her, a hand on the door frame.

''Don't tell him.''


	40. Chapter 40

**40.** **Responsibilities.**

''You really need these?'' House asked, showing her the packet of pads he's found in the bathroom.

Cuddy sighed and watched him turn around and head back to the bathroom without bothering to wait for an answer.

When he came back, all smelling good and in his pajamas, she softly asked him to sit down on the bed, beside her. She had to tell him.

He obeyed with confusion. Her tone announced nothing good.

''This morning, uh, I bled a little. Well, I had a couple of scary contractions first, then I bled.''

She bit her lip when his face fell. ''But the crisis was managed, we're fine,'' she hastily added.

There was a heavy silence.

He suddenly got up, pacing around the room and rubbing his tired face. He stopped and looked at her. ''Did it cross your mind to, I don't know, call me?! I'm responsible of this child too. Fuck.''

''Could you like, get pissed off later?''

She tried to seem casual but she was shaking and her voice was cracking.

He inhaled deeply, sat down beside her again. ''I'm sorry. How did it happen?''

''I started having contractions, out of the blue. Then I bled. I just needed to lay down and relax. I told you, it has been managed.''

''You don't just have contractions out of the blue.''

She bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to him, but it was better like that. They were going through so much pain he didn't need more to worry about.

He looked at her with such intensity it destabilized her. She looked away when his eyes welled with tears.

''Lemme see.''

She glanced at him.

''House, it's okay.''

''Lisa.''

Cuddy nodded. She laid down completely on the bed and got in position.

He slowly slid down her pajama pants and underwear. House gently invited her to spread her legs, which she did.

''Cuddy, it's me,'' he whispered when he felt her tensed muscles. He kissed her knee and proceeded to examine her vagina when she told him he could go ahead.

''All fine,'' he declared when he was done.

He put a chaste kiss on her pubis, her belly button and moved to her lips.

''You're fine.''

He laid beside her and let her cuddle up against him.

''Next time, call me.''


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the support you show to this story. Enjoy - hopefully - this chapter!**

* * *

 **41\. Men talk.**

''How is Cuddy doing?''

''Why do you ask?''

Wilson rolled his eyes as House walked past him, letting him pay for their lunch.

''Because,'' he said, following him to their table. ''She happens to be my friend and is actually carrying my bestfriend's child. And maybe because I ask you about her everyday. But you're right, I may have some inner motivation for asking. Be careful who you trust.''

''Touché.''

Wilson gave a satisfied smirk.

''She's had a few complications yesterday. Crisis managed, she said.''

''For no reason?''

''For no reason.''

''Well, that's only half the truth, isn't it?''

House chewed his fries and looked at his friend with concern.

''Uh-hum. You two could have a girls night, know what bothers her? She won't tell me anything because I'm a fragile flower.''

''I can try.''

* * *

House raised his head from the file he was reading when he felt his presence in the office.

In front of him was standing a seemingly guilty and willing to confess Wilson.


	42. Chapter 42

**42\. Why.**

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to breathe correctly. When he opened them and met his reflection on the rear view mirror, he felt a knot in his stomach begin to build up.

 _Why_.

He had a million questions spinning in circles in his mind and all had of them had a common point: they started with ''why''.

 _Why him?_

 _Why not?_

 _Why nothing seemed to go right?_

Thirty weeks ago, he couldn't believe how lucky he was: he was with the love of his life, he had a beautiful little girl he considered as his own and a baby coming.

He had all he's ever secretly wanted, though he didn't think he deserved any of it. He had a family. And he really believed it'd be a new beginning.

And now, _now_ , all what was left was doubt.

He didn't even know if Cuddy was pregnant with his child.

Dammit, he wasn't sure she trusted him that much anymore. Or else, why would she call Wilson instead?

He inhaled deeply and started the engine, before heading to his apartment. Otherwise, he'd drive through Cuddy's house.


	43. Chapter 43

**43\. Trust.**

She walked in, quietly. She left her shoes midway; the cold floor made her wince.

He was sitting at his piano, playing a few notes now and then. That night, his thoughts were too noisy to be drawn in music.

She sat down beside him, making him startle. He didn't hear her enter.

''How did you know I were here?'' he asked in a sharp voice.

''I saw you drive away from home.''

She distractedly ran a hand onto her baby bump.

''Oh. Thought Wilson told you,'' he answered sarcastically.

''Oh.''

There was a silence.

''What did he say?'' Cuddy asked.

He looked at her for the first time that night.

''Why can't you trust me?'' he asked instead of answering her question.

''How can you say something like that?''

She realized that Wilson only told him about his visit, otherwise he would've been out of his mind because of Lucas. Cuddy looked at him and realized at the same time as him that she trusted him even with that.

''Listen, yesterday... It wasn't just an accident.'' She paused, looked at him. ''You won't get upset, right?''

''Cuddy, I'm already upset.''

She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

''Lucas is harassing me. The calls, the flowers... it was him. And yesterday, he called. And I -

His face was falling at every word she was saying. He had to make a great effort not to lose control over himself.

''The bastard.''

''House, listen. I didn't tell you not because I don't trust you, I didn't want you to be mad and do something stupid,'' she said softly, in an attempt to calm him.

He believed her. It actually relieved him that she trusted him.

''I don't want him to make you upset.''

''He doesn't. I don't care about him. What makes me upset is you being worried about that, too.''

''Yeah, that's why you almost miscarried,'' he said. ''Cuddy. You don't have to handle it alone.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Yeah, me too,'' he whispered, grazing a piano tile. ''She likes it?'' he asked when Cuddy looked at her belly, smiling.

''Apparently.''

''You're not saying that because you want me to play, are you?''

Cuddy sighed, tool his hand and put it on her abdomen. ''Find out yourself.''

''Oh, right,'' House chuckled, feeling the baby's response to the music.

* * *

''Wilson knows?'' he asked suddenly, in the middle of the movie they were watching.

''Uh-hum.''

He looked down at her, frowning.

''Oh, you know his look!''

He chuckled. ''Yeah, indeed.''


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi guys! It's been quite a while since I updated, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more regular. I kind of had a writers block for this chapter, so I discussed it with IndyStarkDeanJr and she proposed to write the first draft for me - which I didn't edit much and only added the last part of this chapter. Bless her.**

 **Thanks for reading, adding the story to your alerts or favs and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it a lot. I hope you like how it goes. :)**

* * *

 **44\. Marmalade.**

Rachel was explaining again how _Paddington_ had prepared the marmalade, with all the details she could remember. _Paddie_ was her new best friend.

"It's gonna need more sugar," House declared solemnly after tasting the mixture.

"Sugar!" Rachel repeated enthusiastically. She handed him the jar and watched him cook, standing on her chair beside him.

''Don't let your mother know that.''

The kitchen smelled like marmalade. An agreeable smell of fresh rain was coming in from the slightly opened window.

''Know what?''

Both turned their heads at the same time when they heard the recognizable voice of Cuddy. She had a smile when Rachel grinned and House frowned. She approached them and overlooked what they were doing.

"I thought you were supposed to _rest_.''

She caressed her belly.

"Five minutes won't hurt. Know _what_?"

''Go to bed.''

He frowned again and she silenced him with a little kiss that tasted like orange. He leaned a little forward to extend the kiss, forgetting his serments.

"Huh." Rachel pulled a face at them.

"Huh," House grumbled back, making both Cuddy and Rachel chuckle. "You,'' he gestured towards the chair, "sit."

Cuddy rolled her eyes but obliged, understanding his protectiveness. She needed to be with them for a while – that was what gave her strength and peace.

''I keep having false contractions, it's creepy. I'm not even close to term,'' Cuddy said, licking the marmalade off a spoon.

''It's not creepy, you're six weeks away from delivery.''

''I wish it could stop until it's actually safe to give birth,'' she replied with a sigh. She wished he would stop trying to hide his concern, too.

Rachel didn't bother to follow their conversation and busied herself with cleaning up the mess - with her tongue.

''It's another two weeks and it'll be fine. You -''

He stopped mid-sentence when her phone started to ring. Cuddy immediately turned it off.

They looked at each other knowingly. Cuddy sighed and House's features sharpened.

They had a long way to go before things got fine.

"Can we make juice, please?" Rachel asked, showing them the oranges left.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi again! Here we go with yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback, as always. :)**

* * *

 **45\. Not what you think.**

She felt Alice's moves as they became insistent, it didn't specially hurt more than the other times but she was uncomfortable. Until it felt like a _real_ contraction. She'd been used to it, the occasional false contractions, but this time it was more powerful, more... _there._

Cuddy tried to concentrate on her breathing and laid down, like she did everytime.

 _Shit._

She couldn't even stand for more than ten minutes without feeling the baby's head between her legs. Cuddy allowed herself to breathe again when the painful contraction stopped.

She was sick and tired of all what was happening to them. Everything seemed to fall apart for the last seven months, and everytime they tried to convince themselves that it was going to be okay, some other problem popped up. She couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Her phone rang.

* * *

He looked at Thirteen with a funny face as she exited the room to do the tests he ordered.

 _It really changed you,_ she had said when he's checked his phone for the fifth time that morning.

He'd orchestred the differential as quickly as he could and sent his team to make the random exams and tests on their patient. As soon as it was done, he dialed her new number.

"What are you doing?''

"Trying not to give birth every thirty minutes. How's your patient?'' she said, wincing already at his answer.

"I swear if you don't lay down right now I'm going to personally chain you to that bed,'' House threatened, looking up.

"Kinky," Cuddy snapped at him. She adjusted her position on the bed and thought it did her good to talk to him.

"I'll call you later,'' he whispered when his eyes met Thirteen's. ''It's not what you think,'' he said before Thirteen could open her mouth.

The young doctor smirked and took a seat.


	46. Chapter 46

**46\. Soft.**

Cuddy hung up, politely wishing her gynecologist a good day. She turned to House who was busy analyzing her breasts. She had a smile, he looked like a three year old examining a new toy.

"Hey, that's soft," he pointed out, looking at her as if he's just discovered America. ''And big.''He put his forefinger on her breast and examined the texture. _Like a pudding._

"Hey, that hurts like a motherfucker,'' she said, taking off his finger. He carefully placed his entire palm on it, mumbling a _sorry._

''She okay for tomorrow?'' he asked after a while.

''Yes. We'll try to fix the Braxton Hicks contractions issue, and maybe schedule the birth.'' She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, her back was comfortably nestled again his chest.

''Cool.'' He nodded, kissed her hair and directed his attention to the movie they were watching.

For a moment, all they could hear was the sound of the TV.

''We've created a tiny human being,'' he said eventually in a tone that suggested the realization just hit him.

"I hope so,'' she replied. She chuckled when she felt him tense up. "That it's a human being indeed."


	47. Chapter 47

**47\. Fragile stability.**

''She's scheduled for the first of July, but anytime before that is fine as long as it's not during the coming week,'' he explained, walking beside Wilson. Then, talking to Cuddy on the wheelchair Wilson pushed, ''Can you do that?''

''Not if you keep driving me insane,'' she replied with a smirk.

''I'm offended.''

''I'm about to quit because I can't fire you,'' Wilson added. ''As for the baby, I'm happy for you.''

Both House and Cuddy thanked him at the same time, for different reasons. And they made their way to the principal door.

''What about the contractions though?'' Wilson asked.

''We started the treatment. She said it wasn't alarming for the moment but I prefer to make sure I don't have a preterm delivery five weeks before my due date.''

''That won't happen,'' House said, looking around them. And Cuddy cast him a warm smile.

As they reached Cuddy's office, her assistant came to meet them. She handed Cuddy an envelope.

''You received this this morning, Dr. Cuddy.''

''From the Court?'' she asked with surprise, as she read the address.

''What have you done again?'' House asked. He was slightly confused, though he didn't show it.

''What is it for?'' Wilson asked the assistant, brushing away his friends snarky comment.

''I didn't open it.''

''Great,'' Cuddy mumbled under her breath. ''Just great.''


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi!**

 **Thanks for the feedback you left last time, I appreciate it! (for the use of the term** _ **miscarriage,**_ **y'all are right, I got muddled up, sorry).**

 **For this one, I want to make it clear that I'm not a lawyer and even less an American. So this is the result of me becoming a law expert in one night. Enjoy anyway? :p**

* * *

 **48\. Proposal.**

 _''Greg! What's up?'' Stacy asked on the other side of the phone. She didn't try to hide her surprise when she saw his name on her screen phone and the little thrill she felt when she heard him saying her name._

''Let me tell you a little story real quick,'' House said, looking at Cuddy beside him and resting his head on the headboard.

They'd discussed it the whole day, and agreed to ask for an expert's advice. Stacy sounded like the best choice, as they didn't want everyone to know about it. Plus, he completely trusted her.

''Long story short,'' he said when he finished telling her the events of the last year, ''we want to make sure he doesn't get any parenting rights on her.''

 _''I can take care of the prenatal DNA test request. I'm surprised the court ordered it. You'll just have to make a postnatal test. However, if you get married, it'll be much harder for him to obtain legal rights on the kid. I could arrange that too. If that's your thing.''_

''You know it's not.''

''Kids too,'' she quipped.

''This wasn't _your_ thing.''

She grinned as flashes of memories emerged to the surface. She was happy for him, and she let him know.

''Thank you, Stacy, I appreciate it. You mind if I call you after I discuss it with Cuddy?''

 _''No, sure. I'll need you to send me her medical file to start the procedure and we can talk about the rest later.''_

''You'll have it tomorrow morning,'' he assured her. ''Stacy?''

 _''Yes, Greg?''_

''We really appreciate your help.''

 _''Take care of them,'' she replied in a soft voice._

He then asked her about how _she_ was doing and they talked for a while. She was happy with Mark, they'd bought a new house and he was even able to walk now. Work always overwhelmed her but she found an equilibrium and she was happy with her life. He was happy for her.

He couldn't suppress the thought that he always fell for strong women; he looked at Cuddy, comfortably installed in his arms and smiled at the irony of the situation. It led him to the thought that she only was vulnerable with him, and it made him feel funny.

When he hanged up, he looked down at Cuddy, who was absentmindedly drawing forms on his chest.

''Will you marry me?'' he asked when he met her eyes.


	49. Chapter 49

**49\. No.**

''No.''

House sat abruptly on the bed, facing her and looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

''No?'' he said disbelievingly.

''No. I'm not marring you because you feel forced to.''

''I don't feel forced to.''

''I do.''

He had a little smile, which surprised Cuddy. He got up and searched for something inside a drawer.

''Marry me,'' he asked again, kneeling on both knees on the bed and showing her an engagement ring.

''Wha... How?'' Cuddy asked. It was her turn to look disbelievingly at him. ''You were thinking about it before?''

''I didn't have the occasion to make a decent proposal, you gotta deal with this,'' he said. He was slightly starting to feel nervous. ''I don't feel obligated to marry you, Cuddy.''

''But... when did you -''

''Are you gonna say yes?'' he said impatiently.

''What if I say no?'' she teased, her eyebrows raised.

''Do you know how much I paid for this ring?'' he said in an obfuscated tone.

''Your problem.''

''Please?'' he snorted in a childish way.

''I do want to be your wife, House,'' she approved, grinning.

''Cool,'' House said, before he kissed her passionately.


	50. Chapter 50

**50\. I do.**

''I would've never thought I'd attend my marriage in a summer dress. And heavily pregnant,'' she snorted, looking nervously around her. The garden was small and poorly decorated, yet she couldn't be happier.

She met his eyes when she heard his voice, and nothing existed anymore.

''A white summer dress,'' he precised. He looked at her, in her little dress and with her curls circling her lightly makeuped face and he couldn't believe she was about to be his wife. ''You look amazing.''

''You look hot,'' she said with a smile.

They looked down, chuckling. They felt ridiculous.

They didn't have to wait long before everything was arranged for the casual, little civil marriage. Only a dozen of people were present at the ceremony: his team, Wilson and Sam, and Cuddy's family - she's had a hard time convincing her mother and sister that they didn't want a huge, fancy party. They could 'celebrate' later, House has told them, quickly exasperated by their insistance.

''You made me break all my rules, I hope you're satisfied,'' he mumbled under his breath, as he made sure she was comfortably installed on her chair.

''I'm happy,'' she murmured in his ear before he sat beside her.

Momentslater, she was officially Mrs House.


	51. Chapter 51

**51\. Happy Birthday.**

Cuddy was folding Rachel's clothes when he entered the living room and sat beside her. He handed her a thin envelop with a worrying calm.

She frowned as she opened it.

"This is never gonna end," Cuddy sighed when she read the court's address on it.

"Read it."

He was like a parent looking at their kid opening their birthday present - and it was her birthday present indeed.

"What is this?" she asked with incomprehension. She was afraid to misunderstand the paper before her.

"An adoption form," he answered calmly.

"I know what it is. I mean... why?"

She didn't hide her - agreeable - surprise. Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place.

"We're married. I thought that while we are at it... why not. And, well, it's your birthday and the only thing I can offer - great sex -, you can't receive for now," he explained, pointing at her belly. "Plus, she'd be the only one with a different name, that's not cool. Do you need other arguments?" he asked, starting to become annoyed and nervous about it as she only smiled a little wider as he spoke.

"Yes, the true one."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Say that you just want to," she explained.

"I mean, it wouldn't change anything -"

"Okay," she agreed, resuming her work.

He watched her for a few minutes.

"Okay, I just want to adopt the kid," he gave in, grouchy.

"Okay."

She turned the envelope and read a handwritten "happy birthday" on it.

She grinned.


	52. Chapter 52

**52\. Baby Talk.**

House and Rachel were on the couch, watching a cartoon and chatting quietly before bedtime. Cuddy was tired and already sleeping. It was just the two of them that night.

''Dad?''

''What is it?''

''We tucked mum in today,'' she said. ''because baby sister needs to sleep?''

He had a soft chuckle. ''Yeah.''

''And baby sister is hurting mum?''

''No. She wants to get out to play with you.''

''But she hurts momma, I don't wanna play with her. I hate her!''

''She doesn't, kid. She just kicks Mama's door open to get out. You trust me, right?''

The little girl nodded and seemed to be satisfied by his answer. But another question popped up in her mind.

''I kicked her too?''

He considered his answer for a moment. He assumed Cuddy trusted him enough to let him tell her about her _story_ without her.

''Not exactly. You were inside another woman's belly. But she decided to go to the sky to live on the clouds. So an angel brought you to us.''

''So I'm an angel too?" Rachel asked, all excited.

''Yes, you're an angel.''

And they resumed watching their cartoon.


	53. Chapter 53

Hi all whassup?

I'd like to apologize for the time I take to update and the shortness of this chapter, but I have a valid reason: am in the middle of my exams... so bear with me and enjoy nevertheless? :P

Thanks for your patience and the feedback! :)

* * *

 **53\. Bath time.**

The first time they took a bath together, they were full of doubt and anticipation for a future together.

This time, they were married, waiting for a baby and he had already a little girl calling him Daddy. It all carried a whole new bunch of doubt and anticipation for a yet uncertain future.

House sighed. Too much was happening too fast and everything was blurry. He wasn't sure he - they - could handle all the consequences and aftermath of it.

He played with her left hand, examining her ring under different angles. Their right hands were joined onto her belly.

Cuddy sighed loudly, guessing his thoughts and sharing them.

''A month to go,'' he murmured into her ear.

''It seems like forever.''

''I can't wait to see her too,'' he said, even though he knew it wasn't what she meant.


	54. Chapter 54

**54\. Fathers.**

He watched his deformed reflection on the bottom of his glass and finished the drink it contained. He looked at his left side; a woman was trying to get his attention. The bartender was trying to make him buy another drink.

''I'm not here to get drunk,'' he simply said.

It was true. He needed a moment alone, a break to think and reorder his thoughts. And he didn't need to be drunk for that. Plus, Cuddy wouldn't really welcome him half dead at two in the morning - not that she would be able to handle him anyway.

He was overthinking. All the time. And about every possible scenario that could happen in three weeks. He feared one in particular. A scenario where he'd be the copy of his father. He had had to raise another man's child anyway.

He often wondered what would've happened if he were really John's son.

And he wondered what would happen if Alice happened to be Lucas'.

He came to the conclusion that only time could tell. And that he'd do his best not to reproduce his father's scheme.

He eyed the lady beside him. She gave him a wink and giggled in her glass. He was in no mood for that.

''I'm married,'' he said when she ordered them both a glass of wine.

''Liar,'' she called him.

He raised his glass with his left hand - and therefor showed her his ring - as a sole response.

''To your wife,'' she said, not very convinced, lifting her glass as well.

''To her,'' House repeated, though he didn't drink the liquor, unlike the brunette.

''It's not going very well, is it?'' she asked to engage the conversation.

He didn't reply.

''You're not a very talkative person, huh? You're right, I'm just a stranger anyway.''

She sounded a little disappointed.

''And you are tipsy.''

''And a little bit bored, if you know what I mean,'' she retorted, leaning towards him.

House was starting to get annoyed. He searched for his wallet, already getting up.

''I like your loyalty,'' she said as he paid his bill.

No response.

''Well tell me at least your name,'' she added in an overly sweet voice.

He considered her request and ended up murmuring, ''James Wilson.'' And he left.

* * *

When he got out of the bar, his phone was still ringing. He took it from the pocket of his jeans.

It was Lucas.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey! Long time no see. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I want to make sure I'm inspired while writing, especially that the chapters are short and if I'm not completely into it, they seem empty. I hope you still enjoy the story and want to thank everyone for their reviews, favoriting and putting g the story in their alerts.

Have fun!

* * *

 **55\. Ambulance.**

House looked at his phone screen until it stopped vibrating. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear Lucas' last plans on destroying his life.

But a thought crossed his mind: he'd never called _him._ He'd call Cuddy, send her flowers, even his semen, but never had he talked to House directly.

Something was on.

His phone rang again and he heart missed a beat.

It was Cuddy.

''What's up, Baby?'' he answered in his calmest voice. He closed the car's door and didn't turn on the engine.

''House, it's Lucas.'' He too seemed to try to control his voice.

House felt rage building up in his stomach.

''What the fuck are you doing in my house?!'' he exploded. He had to close the windows as some man looked curiously at him.

''It's not what matters now -

''Where is Cuddy?'' he cut him off.

''She... Err, Lisa lost... She fell on the floor when I... I called an ambulance. I thought you should know to, you know, go ther -

''She lost _what?_ '' he yelled, now angry and panicked. He was losing it and, without thinking about it, he started driving to the hospital.

''Her consciousness! She lost her consciousness. Look, I didn't do anything. We were just talking when it happened.''

House breathed heavily and slowly, trying to calm down and arrive in one piece to the hospital.

''I am going to kill you.''

''We can talk about that later.''

''How is she? And how did that happen?!"

''She's unconscious. I'm gonna explain later, right? The ambulance is here,'' Lucas said.

''Don't fucking move until someone's there, do you understand me?''

''I can't leave her alone...''

He honked several times and accelerated. ''You're not going to leave my three year old in a big house looking for her Mamma! I'd kill you. Twice.''

Lucas was taken aback by his answer. He murmured his approval and hung up.

 _''Fuck'',_ he mumbled under his breath as he was dialing Wilson's number. He couldn't handle it alone. ''Would you babysit Rachel for me?''


	56. Chapter 56

Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback you left last time! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. :)

* * *

 **56\. Emergency.**

Everything was blurry; and the sounds around him were muffled, solely the monotone sound of the monitor translating Cuddy's heartbeats was audible to him.

He stood there, motionless, watching the scene before him in slow motion - and yet, everything seemed to happen so quickly. Three nurses and Taub were surrounding Cuddy, talking in a medical jargon he knew by heart, but wouldn't be able to decipher if he were asked then.

''House?" Taub called him.

He was about to lose her.

''House?"

Again.

''House!"

And his daughter.

'' _House!_ " he yelled this time.

He felt sick and paralyzed.

His phone awakened him from his daze.

''What. Is. Happening?!" Wilson said as soon as House answered the phone.

''I don't know,'' he said in a detached voice. ''I don't know.''

''Lucas just left,'' he informed him, knowing that he wouldn't get any information from his friend.

''How's Rachel?'' House asked, watching Cuddy.

''She's sleeping. Don't worry about her,'' Wilson assured him.

The nurses started to move her to a room.

''Thank you.''

But she was still unconscious.

''I.. I've gotta go.''

''Take care of her. Call me later?''

''Call you later,'' he agreed, hanging up as Taub walked in his direction.


	57. Chapter 57

**57\. Awake.**

It was the first time _he_ was on the hospital's chair, beside her. It was the first time _he_ almost lost her. He felt completely clueless. And he hated it.

''I'm so sorry,'' he said in a barely audible voice.

It's been four hours now, she should wake up at any moment. He was hurting from the long time spent in the uncomfortable chair. He stretched out his legs with a wince and held out his hand to take hers.

''I'm the one who should apologize,'' Cuddy said weakly, looking at him.

He didn't immediately realize what was happening - maybe he convinced himself that he may never hear her voice again so it would hurt less.

''You -'' He paused, got up. ''Just rest, okay?''

''What happened?''

He resisted the urge to ask her the same question.

He hesitated, then, realizing it was clueless to hide it from her, explained, "You... Bled. And it got complicated for the baby -

''The baby _what_?'' she asked, instinctively circling her baby bump with both arms.

''She's fine, for now. But you need to give birth within the next twenty four hours.''

Her heart rate was getting higher than recommended; she was starting to panic.

''But it's too early... She wouldn't... Oh my God.''

''You're gonna be fine, I promise.''

Cuddy sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. The amount of information she just got was overwhelming her.

''What if I don't?'' she asked in a tone that suggested she's accepted the situation.

''Then we'll have to consider a C-section.''

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

''Okay.''

With an infinite tenderness, House circled her body and took her in his arms, whispering to her that they were going to be fine. They remained like that for a moment, lingering in each other's touch.

''How's Rachel?''


	58. Chapter 58

Hi! Here's a new chapter of this story. As always, thanks for the feedback and please enjoy the ride. :)

* * *

 **58\. Tea.**

''I have some tea for you!'' House exclaimed in an acute voice when Wilson picked up the phone.

''What?'' his friend asked annoyingly.

''No. Your line is,'' he said, pausing a bit to let the words sink and create some suspense. '' _Spill it, girl!_ ''

Wilson sighed loudly. It was nearly midnight and Rachel has given him a hard time. Plus, he was worried about his friends and all House could do was joking. He ran a hand on his face and hair, as if hoping it would erase the tiredness all over it. He was far from guessing that House did the same on the other side of the phone.

''He tried to kiss her,'' House said after a blank.

''I don't understand.''

''Bastard decided it was worth a shot to try to get her back if the baby is his and he thought they could probably start training now.'' His tone was getting more agitated. ''Cuddy stepped back when he was getting too close. But she was upstairs, she lost her balance, ended up unconscious on the fucking floor. He's _fucked.''_

Wilson tried his best to be rational.

''You'll deal with that later. How's Cuddy?''

''Wait until I see him.''

''How's Cuddy?'' he repeated.

''She's resting. She's on medication to start the labor. Accelerate the process.''

The seriousness of the situation made Wilson mute the television. House was trying to sound calm but he knew it wasn't the case from the tone of his voice. He searched his words.

''They're going to be fine, House.''

''They better be.''

''House -''

''Rachel's sleeping?'' he cut him off. He leaned on the wall that separates him from Cuddy's room. ''Did he touche her?''

''She woke up two or three times asking for you. She was kinda agitated by your absence but she likes me enough to get through the night without incidents, I guess. She's sleeping now. Lucas said he didn't enter her room. And I would like you to forget about him for now,'' Wilson said, looking behind him - where Rachel's room was.

''Let her talk to me when she wakes up,'' he recommended, letting out a sigh. He was grateful for his friend not only for taking care of their kid but also for letting him ease the pressure on his shoulders.

''I'll remember that. Go get a decent amount of sleep, it's good for your skin.''

''Thanks, Wilson.''


	59. Chapter 59

Hi guys!

Here's yet a new chapter. I hope you like it, let me know. :)

* * *

 **59\. Turbulent Waters.**

He filled his lungs with air before he pushed the door and entered Cuddy's room, making sure he didn't make too much noise, careful not to wake her up.

It took him a second to look at all the screens and know the reason of the beeping noise coming from them before he turned to her; she was sobbing.

''Can you come closer?''

It took him a second to be on her bedside, too.

Calmly but also with a dose of panic in his voice, he asked, ''What happened?''

He had now a hand on her shoulder and they were looking at each other intensely. His eyes swelled up with tears when he examined her soaked face and tired features. Tears were still falling down her cheeks and he felt helpless in front of her vulnerability.

''Something happened to the baby?'' he insisted as she didn't answer.

Cuddy hid her face in his chest and he pulled her closer, worryingly deciphering her vital signs translated in grafs and numbers on different screens around her.

''This is too much,'' she eventually said between two sobs. ''We don't deserve this.''

During her pregnancy, he's never seen her lose it; it was then that he realized how much she's been holding in all that time, too busy handling his own emotions. So, he sat down on the bed beside her and he let her let go of all that pressure she'd been holding in for almost a year.

* * *

''I... I'm not sure I can love her if it's not yours. And it's terrifying me,'' Cuddy confessed when she calmed down. ''I'm a horrible mother, you were righ... What are you doing?''

''Let's see her,'' was the only explanation he gave her.

She watched him get up, make a few steps to the other side of the room and come back with the portable ultrasound machine that was in a corner.

''House. It's not the moment...'' She sighed when he applied the gel on her belly. She eventually looked at the monitor and when she did, she couldn't restrain herself from crying again - the little form of her baby was the concretization of her dreams.

''You already love her, Cuddy,'' House said, looking at her amazed face.

And he was right.

* * *

''We needs larger beds in this goddamned hospital,'' he complained, shifting uncomfortably.

''We'll talk to the Dean about that,'' Cuddy said with a chuckle.

''Sue the hospital.''

''Sure.''

Neither of them being able to sleep - Cuddy because she had contractions and House because he was _feeling_ them -, they've spent the last four hours talking about everything and nothing in particular while waiting for the meds to take effect. And they missed that.

They fell into silence.

''House?''

''Yeah?'' he said, yawning beside her.

''If I move, my waters will break.''


	60. Chapter 60

Hi guys!

Apologies for the time it takes me to update, life isn't being so nice lately. I hope you still enjoy the story. As always, let me know what you think about it, it's much appreciated :)

* * *

 **60\. The last straw.**

''Where are you?'' asked a sleepy and pouting voice.

''We went to bring little sister home. Wilson told you that, right?''

''Uh-hum. Why didn't you tell me? When are you coming back?'' Rachel asked.

''I don't know. Soon. I need you to behave and be nice to Uncle Wilson, okay?'' House instructed. It did him good to hear her voice.

''Can I come too?''

He had a tiny smile before his tired features won over.

''We'll see that when baby is outta mommy's belly, yeah?''

''Where's mommy? I wanna talk to her!'' Rachel demanded, suddenly remembering her mother wasn't with her too.

House heard Wilson gasp and he assumed the little girl almost spilled her milk on the table.

''She's busy but I'll let her talk to you as soon as she can, a'ight? Now take your breakfast and go to school and we'll talk later. Don't give Willy a hard time, shall ya?''

''But I miss you!'' Rachel protested. Her voice started to shake.

''We miss you too, Rach'.''

''So I can come?'' she asked enthusiast.

''After school,'' House approved. ''Be a good girl until then.''

The little girl approved energetically and told him Wilson wanted to talk to him.

''How are things going over there?''

''Good. I guess. Waters broke, they're prepping her for labor,'' he informed him. He let out a sigh. ''It's almost over.''

''Indeed it is. You need anything from here?''

''The bag beside the door, thank you. Take care of the kid.''

''Good luck, House.''

House hung up, put out his cigarette and let his gaze wander around the hospital. Everything seemed so small from the roof, even his problems.

* * *

''I heard Lisa went into labor,'' a voice behind him said.

House turned around to face him. Lucas.

His face turned red.

''I heard you were looking for troubles. And by troubles I mean my fist in your fucking face,'' he mumbled under his breath, jaw clenched.

''Look, I didn't come here to fight. I just want to be here when my - the baby's born.''

Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

''You can't be serious.''

House had a bitter laugh and had to restrain himself from physically hurting him.

''After all you did, you _dare_ to show up here.''

''What can I say? I'm sorry? You know I didn't do it on purpose!'' Lucas protested.

He jumped in place when House made a step forward.

''Go.''

''I don't want to use the force,'' he warned with fake assurance. He showed him what seemed to be a court's decision. ''It could be my child, too. I missed the pregnancy, I don't want to miss her birth, too.''

House wasn't impressed a tiny bit.

''Say that again.''

''You know it's true. It's not your fault if your girlfriend can't settle on one dick.''

It was the last straw.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was at his height and his clenched fist collided with his cheekbone. Lucas lost his balance and fell on the floor.

He managed to get back on his feet, only to be pushed violently against the wall, strong hands tightly gripping his collar and almost depriving him from oxygen. He didn't have the courage to wipe his bleeding nose.

''Next time you say that about my _wife,_ I'm killing you,'' he said angrily before he let him slide along the wall and onto the floor again.


	61. Chapter 61

**61\. June 15th.**

She squeezed his hand so tightly she wondered if she didn't break his bones. The pain was getting unbearable and the anticipation uncontrollable. And it was almost over. The journey was coming to an end.

House got up, gently removed his hand and said he was going to check on the cervical dilatation while another contraction ravaged her.

He kissed her quickly and proceeded to examine her. It tasted like cigarettes and mint.

They were alone in the room. They've decided to live the experience like that, as long as everything went normally and they didn't need further medical assistance. They had good reasons to, but House's secret reason was because he didn't want the first person to hold his daughter to be the nurse.

Cuddy took a deep breath and swallowed a cry. It was getting harder to stay focused with the intensifying contractions but she was somehow reassured because it meant she would see her daughter soon.

''You're doing great,'' House informed, and he gave her one of those rare smiles when one could see his teeth. He regained his place beside her. ''A few more and we'll be ready to push.''

Cuddy nodded, concentrated on her breath and managing the pain.

She relaxed a bit when he brushed her hair with his fingers. She liked how his wedding ring felt when it touched her scalp.

''You were smoking?'' she asked. There was no reproach in her voice, it was a simple question.

''Yes.''

''Any chance you have a cigarette? Or a shot of vodka. Whatever works better.''

''You know what works better?'' He leaned over as though he was going to share a secret. ''Adrenaline.''

''Oh my... I feel her - House!'' Cuddy screamed suddenly, as he quickly took place between her legs.

''Ready when you are,'' he announced.

''I don't have a choi -

She had none.

Alice came to the world.


	62. Chapter 62

**62\. Welcome to the family.**

He began wondering if their decision to keep the birth intimate was a good idea when his hands started shaking from emotion when they heard the baby's first cry.

He took a deep breath and, while Alice has calmed down a little, he proceeded to cut the umbilical cord and made sure everything was normal before letting Cuddy hold her for the first time.

There was something special in everything he did; from the way she curled up her tiny body in his hands to how fragile she felt when he gave her her first bath. And yet, it wasn't the first time he took care of a newborn.

"She passed the Apgar test. A little underweight, though. We'll keep her under surveillance for a few days," House informed, sitting on the chair beside her, a few minutes later.

"She's beautiful," Cuddy whispered, looking at the tiny form delicately breathing on her chest.

"I told you my genes were gold," he said, leaning over to have a better sight of the baby. "You did a great job."

"You and me both."

And they smiled at each other.

* * *

The little ball of energy appeared from nowhere and was running toward him at a worrying speed. He stopped walking and waited for Rachel to reach him.

When she arrived at his height, she grounded to a halt and raised her arms toward him.

He looked around him: a few nurses stopped gossiping and were now looking at them, but for some reason, he couldn't care less and just picked up the girl.

"What's up, kid?"

"Nothing."

He started walking down the hall.

"You won't tell me about your day?" he asked. She was obviously pouting.

"No."

He had a soft chuckle. "Fine. How about we go see mum and your little sister?" he suggested.

Rachel couldn't hide her excitement and nodded energetically, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at them.

"You're a little fox, aren't you?" he said, as she grabbed the collar of the white shirt he'd been wearing for the last 48 hours, along with dark jeans and a pair of matching sneakers.

And they went to welcome Alice to the family.


	63. Chapter 63

Hi!

Long time no see. But now that I passed my finals, I'm back - hopefully.

There's only a couple chapter left for the story to end anyway, so it's gonna be quick. I hope you enjoy the final chapters, let me know. :)

* * *

 **63\. NICU.**

Cuddy's lips curved into a bright smile that enlightened her face through her tiredness when House walked in the room with Rachel in his arms. She welcomed her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight, breathing in her scent.

"Be careful," House instructed gently.

"It's okay," Cuddy reassured him. He nodded and laid back to the wall, watching them.

"I missed you!" Rachel announced when they parted away. She held her mother's face with her tiny hands, giving her her wider smile.

"I missed you too, my sweetheart," Cuddy said, brushing a strand of hair off her face. And she hugged her tighter. "Wanna tell me about your day?"

"Yes! I told everyone I was gonna have a little sister today! And -

A cough caught her attention and she looked at its source. Rachel looked guiltily at House who was raising an eyebrow. She had refused to talk to him when he'd asked about her day, so she offered an apologizing smile and hoped it would be enough to erase his pouting face. But she got quickly distracted by how considerably smaller her mother's belly was. The little girl covered her opened mouth with both hands.

"Where is she?" she asked, surprised not to see her little sister around. House rolled his eyes.

"In the neonatal intensive care unity," House replied.

Cuddy looked at him in an exasperated way while he seemed satisfied with himself.

"She needs to sleep in a special bed because she's still a little baby," she explained.

"Me too?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Yes, you too."

Cuddy smiled softly at her daughter. It eased a bit of her stress to see her angelic face.

"I wanna see her!" she decided after a moment of reflection.

"She's sleeping now, we'll go see her when she wakes up, okay?"

"I gotta go," House announced when his pager started to bipe.

"Everything's okay?" Cuddy asked worriedly.

"Yes," he assured her, kissing the top of her head. "Be nice," he instructed to Rachel, patting her head before heading out.

* * *

On the other end of the hall was standing a man.

"Now that she's out of danger, I thought maybe it was time to do the DNA test. You know, to get it over with," Lucas said nonchalantly when House arrived at his height, laying his shoulder on the glass wall of the NICU.


	64. Chapter 64

Hi!

Here it is, the 64th chapter. It means there's only one left. I really appreciate all the feedback you guys give me - thank you! - and hope you still enjoy the story. As always, lemme know :)

* * *

 **64\. The Book Of Life**.

Wilson tossed the compress in the trash can. He looked at his friend, ready to sermon him. House only watched him, ready for the speech.

"You skipped the 'adulting' chapter of The Book Of Life?" he barked, making big, vague gestures with his hands.

"And he skipped the 'parenting' one," House cut him off.

"Yeah because going to jail is the best thing to do when you have two kids," Wilson snapped. He crossed his arms, leaning heavily on his desk, House sat on his chair in front of him.

House winced when he tired a mocking laugh. His injured lip would annoy him for a bit, he mused.

"He doesn't give a fuck about the baby. She can't breathe on her own and all what concerns him is her DNA. Like Cuddy would fall into his arms again if it matches his," he countered him like a stubborn child.

Wilson sighed, he knew he wouldn't convince him of anything in that state.

"You're lucky he hit back, he won't be able to prove anything if he sues you."

"I told you, we won't see him again now that he understood he had no chance in getting her back," House replied, looking into the distance.

Wilson had a heavy sigh, scratched his head before he made a few steps across the room.

"He'll only need a couple sutures this time," he informed him.

"Next time he'll need a miracle."

"The girls need you, House," Wilson said. And he exited the office.


	65. Chapter 65

Hello!

Here we are, the end of the road.

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and added the story to their alerts. I really, really appreciate each of them. Also, thanks to IndyStarkDeanJr for her contribution to the story and being my white board. It's been a lot of fun to take them on this journey, to think about the plot and figure out every detail and twist. I loved trying this new format, too.

I hope you like the end, and would love to hear from you more than ever :) See you soon!

* * *

 **65\. 99.999%.**

"You want to know, don't you?" she asked one evening, resting her head in her hand.

They looked at the two months old sleeping on his chest. House looked up at Cuddy, lost in thought on the other end of the couch.

"I know," he replied, observing her. The determination in his voice made her smile. She looked back at him.

"You're a man of science, you need proofs," she insisted.

"Hmm, proofs. Let's see."

House shifted a little, which made Alice move in her sleep and eventually wake up and look at him, mesmerized.

"I had the same hair when I was her age," he started, caressing said blonde, curly tuft of hair. Ignoring Cuddy's exasperated expression, he tickled the baby's side to make her giggle. "And this dimple here looks familiar," he continued, pressing his index on her cheek. "Right?" House asked the newborn, as her giggles doubled.

He had an uncontrollable chuckle, which only made her more hysteric. "I used to laugh, too," he added in a false sinister voice.

Cuddy rolled her eyes; still, she looked at the duo with an adoring affection. "You still laugh."

"Not my fault she's a clown," he said, shrugging. "And that, she gets it from you."

Her eyebrows narrowed.

"My clinic hours schedule is the funniest joke I've ever heard," he argued. Alice stopped laughing and looked at her mother. "See," he mocked her.

But all she could see was the ocean blue eyes that fixed her.

Cuddy eventually got up, announcing she'd pick up Rachel from her friend's birthday party.

"The envelop is on the dining table," she said, kissing her daughter's head and House's lips before he could form a word.

* * *

He swallowed. Hard.

He had tried not to think about the paternity test results laying on the next room, but Cuddy was right: he wanted to _know._

He looked at the envelop now on the coffee table in the living room for a long moment. He hadn't wanted to make the test to begin with, he didn't even know Cuddy ordered it. But now that he had the results in front of his eyes, he couldn't help but doubt.

He looked at Alice, comfortably installed on the couch, beside him. She smiled at him; a large, genuine smile, not the reflex newborns had: it was her first real smile. He felt something shake inside of him.

"You're the best thing that I've ever made," he whispered to her, as if to reassure her nothing would change, and opened the envelop.

He read through it rapidly:

Probability of paternity: 99.999%.

The End


End file.
